


kiss me

by flxwershxp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blushing, Challenges, Crushes, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Pet Names, Youtube AU, Youtuber Lee Jihoon | Woozi, he also loves lip gloss, jihoon has a beauty channel, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxwershxp/pseuds/flxwershxp
Summary: jihoon has a beauty channel and when his followers want to see more of his best friend soonyoung, why not play the lipgloss challenge, with a little twist.or a youtuber au where jihoon has a huge crush on his best friend soonyoung
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 195





	kiss me

jihoon had been a youtuber for a few years now and he had gained quite a big following. he loved what he did and his beauty channel was his pride and joy.

he'd post regularly, same time, same days. his newest was a question and answer as he had run out of ideas and people and been asking for it on his twitter. what the people wanted he would deliver.

his camera was already set up and he set up everything he'd be using, he also opened his curtains and window to let in the sunshine and to have some background noise because he's learnt from experimenting on his channel, that he liked being natural.

he pressed the record button, sitting down and messing with his hair, although he wanted to style it in the video. once he was happy with how he looked in the viewfinder, he clapped his hands and greeted his virtual family.

"hello, my beautiful carats." a bright smile formed across his face. "today, if you've read the title you already know, but i'm going to be doing a question and answer. you guys sent a lot."

he showed his phone that had all the questions, scrolling a lot. he had asked them on his instagram since he found that easier to do. his twitter was normally full of his followers screaming about his looks and how he was dominating the world with his makeup.

he'd chuckle and smile at the comments, the amount of support he had was overwhelming and it would never fail to leave him speechless. everyone was just so kind. of course he had the select few that would leave him hate or make fun of him for what he did, but he knew that as long as he was happy that's all that mattered.

"okay, i'm just going to start. i'm going to be getting ready as well because me and soonyoung are going to the movies." he smiled and did a little dance that he's sure he'll edit out in the final cut or he'd edit it to make it funny.

soonyoung was jihoon's best friend. they had been best friends since he could remember and now they were roommates as soonyoung was part of the dance crew and wanted to live closer to the studio but couldn't yet afford the house alone, and jihoon was content with his youtube job and steady income so he happily moved in with his best friend.

today soonyoung had surprised jihoon with tickets to go and see a movie at the cinema. they hadn't hung out properly in so long because soonyoung had a dance competition not too long ago and was busy practicing.

jihoon was extremely excited to go to the movies with soonyoung. all soonyoung had said was it was a horror movie and surprisingly jihoon was excited considering he didn't like horror movies that much. maybe he was just happy that he'd be able to curl up into soonyoung if he got scared.

"okay, i'm starting now, all the products i use will be in the description just in case anyone was curious. first question." he looked down at his phone whilst opening the primer bottle. _"how did you get into youtube?_ i've always wanted to start a youtube channel, i've just never really had the courage to. i finally did though and i love it a lot. i'm always so excited to film and edit and post. it's something i won't ever regret."

he moved on to the other products he'll be using and when he dropped something he made a mental note to zoom in on it when he edited this.

_"what got you into makeup? you're beautiful by the way._ aww, thank you, that's so sweet. honestly i can't really remember what fully got me into makeup, but i just always loved it. i guess it probably started with lip balms and then gradually i started liking glosses and lipsticks, eyeshadows and the rest." jihoon chuckled.

"soonyoung actually gave me a lipgloss when we were in school. he said that he thought it would help my lips in the cold. of course he was meaning to get a lip balm but he ended up getting this strawberry lipgloss instead. i used it until it was gone and then i went out to get more."

jihoon stopped what he was doing and smiled, remembering how soonyoung had been so excited to give him the gloss and jihoon had loved it as soon as he had set eyes on the little gift.

"he got sad when he saw me with a full tube of the same lipgloss he gave me because he thought i hated it and didn't want it. soonyoung, you're a dummy." he pointed at the camera knowing soonyoung watched all his videos and would tell him how stunning he looked after he had watched it.

"hold on, let me show you." jihoon put down the brush he was holding to put on his blush and reached over to where he kept all his makeup stored.

"these are from soonyoung." he held up one organiser full of lipglosses. "these are from soonyoung." another one. "these are from soonyoung." a third one. "and oh look, we would've never guessed. these are from soonyoung." the forth organiser was placed in front of him and jihoon realised just how much soonyoung had gotten.

he placed them all back and continued with what he was currently doing.

" _what's your favourite makeup item to use? what's your favourite item that you own?_ i love lipglosses. i think that’s pretty evident when you look at my channel and instagram posts. literally everything is lipglosses. my favourite lipgloss is this one, he leaned over again and picked out a clear gloss. i wear this one literally everyday."

it was a peach flavoured one and jihoon loved everything about it. not only was the packaging just the cutest and completely his aesthetic. it also tasted amazing, not that he casually ate his lipglosses.

"i actually have a stash of this exact lipgloss. i have like ten, all from soonyoung." soonyoung was aiding his lipgloss collection too much but jihoon loved every item soonyoung would give to him. "now we're talking about this i'm going to use it. _have you ever thought of doing anything other than beauty videos?"_

jihoon hummed, thinking for a minute. "i've always wanted to try vlogs, maybe that could be an idea or maybe i could make an entirely different channel for vlogging. tell me what you think. _would you ever do a video with soonyoung? you talk a lot about him, when can we meet him?"_

jihoon scoffed. "i don't talk that much about him." cue all the clips of jihoon saying soonyoung. "i'm pretty sure he's made a few appearances, not too many. i'll have to ask him, i'm sure he'd be more than happy to film with me."

he scrolled through his phone and chuckled. "there's load of questions about me filming with soonyoung, i must've mentioned him a lot. oh here's one. _do you have a crush?"_

"no, not really." jihoon immediately blushed. "well, i do. maybe i could do a video with him. wow, a confession video. no, i'll be way too nervous."

jihoon added his lipglosses and puckered his lips. "kiss me, soonyoung." now jihoon's face went red. "okay, i'm going to have to bleep his name." with a blush on his cheeks he decided to just end the video there. "i'll update you on my feelings about the movie. and let me know what you think about that vlog idea. i think it'll be a cute idea to try. anyways thank you so much for watching, have a wonderful day, i'll see you in my next video. stay shining." jihoon blew a kiss and pressed the off button.

he sighed. wow, he was glad soonyoung wasn’t home right now. if he had heard that it would've been so embarrassing. jihoon put away all the makeup and placed the brushes he used into a container to wash later.

he decided to edit the footage right away to be able to post it before he left. today was his posting day and he had decided to do this last minute, but jihoon was able to edit pretty quickly since he'd been doing it for a while.

he made himself a cup of coffee, wiping of the lipgloss so it wouldn’t smudge, he could always reapply it before he left. he also got a snack and sat at his desk to edit.

he placed some music on to play in the background. he always felt he worked better with music. as he was editing his and soonyoung's pet cat came to lie on top of his computer, right where he was working.

"bomi." he sighed, stroking her fur which was a white and ginger colour. she was also very fluffy and friendly. jihoon loved her but when he was working she had her bed to sleep in. "you sleep in your bed." he picked her up and placed her at the top of her cat tree that had her bed.

he smiled, stroking her head and sitting back down, sighing happily when he heard bomi purring loudly as she made herself comfortable.

he got back to editing, and as he was uploading the video, after rewatching it a few times to make sure he was completely happy with the outcome and that he bleeped soonyoung's name, he heard the door to his bedroom open.

"hi, hoonie." the voice spoke. jihoon turned around to see soonyoung at his door.

"hiya." jihoon smiled, letting soonyoung walk in and place a hand on his shoulder. "how did it go?"

"really good." soonyoung jumped lightly and jihoon smiled at how excited soonyoung was with how well his dance career was going. "we have a show soon. would you like to come?"

"i wouldn't miss it for the world." jihoon chuckled, and soonyoung looked down at him with such fond eyes.

"you look beautiful." soonyoung whispered, and jihoon thanked him. he couldn't help but blush and make the atmosphere a bit more awkward. "i'm going to shower and get ready. if you need anything just let me know." jihoon nodded and watched as soonyoung stroked bomi's fur.

"what am i going to do, bomi?" jihoon sighed. "you're not the only one who loves soonyoung a lot." he sighed, reapplying his peach lipgloss and taking a selfie, posting it to his instagram and twitter with the caption _'check out my new video!'_ and the link.

he was immediately met with notification upon notification of people yelling that he had posted and that they were waiting for it and excited to watch.

soonyoung was still showering and to pass the time he looked through some of the comments left on his youtube and he'd even reply to a few.

**comment**

_wow, jihoon you have a ton of lipglosses, maybe you could do a collection video ><_

**reply**

_that’s something i totally could do <3 it would be a very long video, i recommend stocking up on snacks _

  
**comment**

_ji, you look so amazing!! the natural look is perfect for a cinema date._   
**  
reply**   


_thank you so much <3 that’s so sweet >< also yes, this look would be perfect for a cinema date. me and soonyoung aren’t going on a date though :( _

**comment**

_who wants to bet that hoon bleeped soonyoung's name._

**reply**

_i don’t kiss and tell~_

**comment**

_soonyoung buying jihoon all those lipglosses :0 get you a man like that._

**reply**

_he buys so much!! i always feel so bad and tell him to stop but that only spurs him on to buy even more._

jihoon read the comments in amusement, responding to them enthusiastically. most of them were about soonyoung spoiling jihoon with the sheer amount of lipglosses he had. some had also commented that they would love to see vlogs, someone even suggested he vlog the movie date.

"it's not a date." jihoon sighed and laughed. it had been pretty obvious lately that jihoon's fan base shipped him and his best friend, even coming up with a ship name for the both of them. jihoon saw it as harmless fun and didn't really mind, but he and soonyoung weren't dating. he wanted to date him though.

jihoon checked the battery of his camera and when he deemed that it was okay, he pressed the record button.

"i literally just uploaded a new video, and i was scrolling through the comments, you guys really want to see some vlogs so i'm going to test it out."

he showed the computer screen on the camera and scrolled pointing at some of the comments that suggested he filmed the movie _"date"— it's not at date, not a date everyone._

"soonyoung's in the shower. he's been in there for ages, but he always takes long showers. he's probably getting ready as well. how do vlogs work?" he laughed. "oh, look at bomi! she's sleeping on her cat tree. you guys have been wanting to see her."

he stroked her fur, chuckling when she meowed and nuzzled her head against his hand. he kept filming not being able to stop petting bomi's fur, she was just so soft.

"are you filming?" he jumped slightly and moved his head to see soonyoung at the door. "just wanted to know if it was okay to come in."

"yeah, come on in." jihoon smiled, watching as soonyoung took a seat on his bed. he looked amazing. they were only going to the cinema but soonyoung had made an effort to look flawless.

his hair was up, exposing his forehead and he wore a white shirt with black ripped jeans and the jacket that was the same colour. he also caught sight of the silver chain around his neck, and oh, soonyoung smelled amazing. the smell of his aftershave making him weak at the knees, why did soonyoung have to be so perfect and radiate boyfriend energy?

jihoon all but lifted the camera, teasing soonyoung by moving it back and forth.

"say hi." jihoon smiled. "this is the first time you've properly been filmed."

"hi." soonyoung waved. "i'm soonyoung, jihoon's best friend and roommate." soonyoung just smiled.

"what are we doing?" jihoon asked. soonyoung sat there leaning back a little on his hands and jihoon gulped.

"we're going to watch a movie because jihoonie deserves to have a fun night." soonyoung smirked and raised his eyebrows and in the corner of the shot you could a hand come out to slap soonyoung's knee.

"shut it, idiot." jihoon blushed. "don't ruin my first vlog."

"sorry, hoonie. we're watching a horror movie. jihoon hates horror movies but he said he'd go for me." jihoon sighed in the background.

"no, i'm only going because i won't be scared when you're there— and you promised me snacks." jihoon smiled as soonyoung made a face of realisation. he had promised jihoon snacks.

"nice to know you don't care about your best friend." jihoon rolled his eyes. "you don't want to hang out at the movies with your best friend." soonyoung pretended to cry and bomi ran to him, meowing up at jihoon like it was his fault.

"don't cry, soonie." jihoon spoke to him like a child, patting the top of his head. "i care about you. i'll watch the movie with you."

"good because we have to go." soonyoung shot up and all jihoon could do was laugh. "let's go, jihoonie."

"okay, to the movies we go i guess." he turned the camera towards himself as he said it and waved, pressing the stop button. "i hope you don't mind me vlogging this, soon."

"of course not." soonyoung reassured. "i'd even hold the camera for you if you asked." jihoon smiled and hugged soonyoung tightly.

"thank you."

"for what?" soonyoung chuckled, hugging his best friend back none the less. he always found comfort in jihoon's arms. sometimes soonyoung would come into jihoon's room at night when he was watching netflix or editing a video and just curl up next to him because he knew jihoon would let him rest his head in his lap or on his chest.

he loved it when jihoon would cuddle him too. jihoon would always wrap his arms and legs around him, clinging onto him like a koala clings onto a branch.

"for supporting me." jihoon smiled. "thank you. i know some people don't like what i do, but you've never judged me."

"of course i wouldn't." soonyoung held jihoon's face in his hands. "you're beautiful, jihoon. with or without makeup, and you create the most stunning looks, if that's what you're passionate about you do it until your hearts content, i'll always support you. remember to do more spooky ones as well for halloween the one's last year were amazing."

"they were?" jihoon blushed. he worked for hours at a time on his halloween looks and to hear that soonyoung liked them made his heart swell. sure, soonyoung would sit in his room, working on dance routines or watching a show with the subtitles on so he wouldn't disturb jihoon, but he never realised soonyoung liked them that much. 

"are you kidding me right now. they were so fucking cool." soonyoung couldn't stress enough how amazingly talented jihoon was with makeup and a brush. "you did that clown one, you know with the red glitter and shit, you looked hot." soonyoung, not even realising what he had said continued his rant. "and you did that fairy one, that one was so pretty and just the glitter. glitter should be your trademark."

"thank you." jihoon breathed out, blushing wildly. "i didn't realise you liked them that much. we should do a couple look. you know as best friends. a _best friends_ look."

"that would be so much fun." soonyoung jumped. "i've always wanted to be in one of your videos but you've never asked me." soonyoung's expression dropped and jihoon just went on his tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"we can do that." jihoon smiled. "let's go, before we miss the movie." soonyoung nodded, walking first out of jihoon's room. soonyoung grabbed his keys and wallet from the living room table before leaving, letting jihoon lock the door as he made his way to their car.

jihoon pressed record on the camera again because anytime he could tease soonyoung he would.

"show us those arms." he teased as he opened the door, taking a seat. soonyoung laughed, flexing his arms before gasping. "what's wrong?"

jihoon set up the camera on his side of the car but you could clearly see soonyoung searching through the compartment to the side of him. 

"my rings are in here somewhere." soonyoung wore rings a lot, and jihoon couldn't lie that they suited him and oh, how he just wanted to hold his hand. sometimes if they were cuddling at night, watching a movie, soonyoung would run his hand up and down jihoon's leg, which was normally bare. the cool metal against the smooth skin of his leg was something he loved. just the feel of soonyoung’s hands on him brought him comfort. 

soonyoung finally found the rings, placing them on and waving his hand in front of the camera, jihoon's laughter sounding in the car. soonyoung looked towards him like _did i do it right?_ he just laughed. 

soonyoung started the car, claiming that if they didn't leave now they'd be late. jihoon reminded him that they adverts were first and it didn't really matter if they missed those because they were boring, but soonyoung insisted that they watch the adverts just in case they saw a movie that they wanted to see.

soonyoung put some music on, immediately bursting into song that made jihoon jump and stare at the viewfinder, trying so hard not to burst out into laughter.

he stared at soonyoung as he sung his heart out, he was kind of glad that the windows weren't open because even though soonyoung was a good singer he was loud.

soonyoung placed a hand on jihoon's thigh as he drove and jihoon hadn't even noticed because he was too busy trying to suppress his laughter and sending awkward glances to the camera. this was going to be fun to edit. he already loved vlogging. he didn't know whether soonyoung was playing it up for the vlog and the camera but whatever it was it was funny.

"well that was fun." soonyoung sighed, acting like he was catching his breath and from the way he had belted the words, jihoon would be surprised if he was starting to lose his breath and break out into a sweat.

"okay." jihoon burst into laughter and he was really glad they had arrived at the cinema car park because he didn't want to get hiccups from not being able to calm himself down.

soonyoung got out the car first since jihoon was playing with the camera to turn it off, not before saying that they had arrived. soonyoung opened the door as jihoon was about to switch it off.

"we're at your destination, honey." jihoon blushed and grabbed soonyoung's hand which was held out for him to take. soonyoung closed the car door after him, holding onto jihoon's hand as they walked to the cinema.

soonyoung pulled them towards the machine that they could get their tickets from, placing in the code and watching as the tickets printed. they went over to the snacks next, taking a look and jihoon loved snacks so soonyoung already knew he was going to have to deal with carrying around snack upon snack.

"grab whatever you like." he reassured when jihoon looked up at him. soonyoung walked off to get them some drinks.

"so, we're at the cinema now." jihoon smiled, switching on the camera. "soonyoung's gone over there." he zoomed in on soonyoung at the drinks counter. "and i'm picking snacks." he turned back around to get the snacks. "i don't know which ones to get, soonyoung said to get whatever i liked but i don't want him paying too much, he literally buys me too much. he's crazy." jihoon laughed. "i'm thinking between these two." he pointed to the gummies and the chocolates. "i'm going to get both. soonyoung likes chocolates more than gummies and i like gummies more than chocolates so it works out."

"you figured out what you want?" soonyoung asked, holding the drinks and sipping the one that was for himself. jihoon nodded holding them up for soonyoung to see. "good choice."

soonyoung swapped the drinks with jihoon for the snacks he was holding, taking them to the counter to pay for them, making his way back with a smile on his face. he took his own drink back from jihoon, passing him the snacks and pulling out their tickets.

he walked them to the room they were going to be seeing the movie in, handing the worker the ticket after disconnecting his hand from jihoon's. the worker ripped the tickets at the top to confirm it was valid, before telling them their seats and letting them enter. 

soonyoung led them to their seats at the back of the cinema. they always liked being there because it was away from the other peoples eyes. they never did anything questionable or remotely sexual to be sat at the back, but jihoon liked to snuggle close to soonyoung and he liked to do that privately, even in public, so the back seats were better— and the view was better for sure.

they sat down, sorting out the drinks and snacks, jihoon slipped off his shoes, something he always did at the cinema, showing off his light pink strawberry socks.

soonyoung smiled, grabbing the camera from jihoon and filming his socks covered feet that were now rested on his lap, because jihoon had lifted the arm rest so he and soonyoung could be closer.

"look at jihoonie's cute socks." he teasingly grabbed jihoon's foot moving his leg back and forth like he was pedalling with one foot. "jihoon's scowling at me, but i know he secretly enjoys all the affection. he's really cuddly."

"he's lying." jihoon playfully smacked soonyoung. "and stop filming in the cinema unless you want us to get arrested."

"to be honest, i'm not filming the film." soonyoung chuckled. the lights were still on and in jihoon's opinion they had arrived way too early. jihoon all but stole back the camera from soonyoung and turned it off placing it by the side of him.

"behave." jihoon warned as the lights dimmed and the adverts started. they saw a couple of movies that interested them at they definitely would come back to see.

then the movie started and jihoon immediately regretted agreeing to come and see this because there was a jump-scare right at the start, and others screamed as well as jihoon.

soonyoung chuckled, holding jihoon closer, horror movies didn't really scare soonyoung that much so he was completely fine with holding jihoon throughout it all.

jihoon ate the gummies to distract himself from the horror film playing in front of him, jumping every so often, clinging to soonyoung. soonyoung ended up lacing his hand with jihoon's, squeezing it when he'd jump, letting him know that he was there and it was okay.

there was one part where jihoon screamed, and it even made soonyoung jump because he'd never seen his best friend this frightened for as long as he could remember.

all he could do was pull jihoon into his side and hold him close, letting jihoon hide his face in the crook of his neck. soonyoung started to feel guilty for pulling jihoon to watch this movie with him when he felt the wetness of tears against his neck.

"it's almost over, hoonie." he whispered so no one would be able to hear him. "are you able to stay until the end? you don't have to watch. you can just..." soonyoung let jihoon rest his head on his shoulder. "that's it."

soonyoung watched the rest of the movie just fine as jihoon rested his head on soonyoung's shoulder, slowly letting his eyes shut. thankfully the movie ended before jihoon could fully fall asleep which made it easier for soonyoung.

jihoon lifted his head slowly from soonyoung's shoulder, slipping his shoes back on and waiting for soonyoung to come back from throwing away their rubbish in the bins before coming back for him.

"you okay?" he asked, grabbing the camera before jihoon forgot it. jihoon nodded his head and let soonyoung intertwine their hands again as they left for the car.

when they were all buckled in and soonyoung started driving, jihoon decided to film.

"so we've just finished seeing the movie and to put it into a few words. i hated it, it was scary. what did you think about it, soonie?" jihoon moved the camera to film soonyoung who was driving.

"it was really good." soonyoung smiled. "i like movies like that though so i'm not surprised that i liked it. you didn't like it too much though, baby, did you? he was clinging onto me, he was so scared. i felt really bad."

"ahh, i got snacks out of it." jihoon chuckled. "but never again. it was too scary. but yeah, i guess that the end of our little tester vlog. let me know what you think and i might do more. this was actually super fun to do and i hope that editing jihoon makes the final outcome really great."

"it was nice to be part of it as well." soonyoung spoke from out of view.

"yes, if you want to see soonyoung more often let me know." jihoon smiled. "thank you for watching. stay shining."

jihoon switched off the camera and sighed. soonyoung glanced over at him and placed a hand on his thigh comfortingly.

"do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" soonyoung asked, knowing jihoon normally asked soonyoung to sleep with him after they'd watched a scary movie so he didn't get nightmares. either that or he'd crawl into soonyoung's bed in the early hours of the morning.

"will you?" jihoon looked with pleading eyes although soonyoung couldn't see him.

"of course." soonyoung smiled. "there's nothing to be scared of, hoonie. i'll be there."

"thank you." jihoon blushed, looking away. his crush on soonyoung was getting bigger and bigger as the days went on.

they arrived home pretty soon after, jihoon placed the camera on his desk, deciding to edit the next day since it was late already, and he wanted cuddles. bomi greeted them him from her cat tree, jumping down to stretch her legs and hop on the bed.

jihoon quickly changed into his pyjamas, they were nice and simple, not even really pyjamas since it was just one of soonyoung's hoodies. he did the necessary things that he normally did every night before joining soonyoung in bed who had already gotten settled down.

jihoon didn't say anything, just snuggling close to his best friend, switching the lamp off and watching as soonyoung's eyes slowly fell closed. jihoon softly running his fingers through his hair helped the older male fall asleep easily.

jihoon smiled, staring at soonyoung as he slept. wow, jihoon you have the biggest crush one could ever have on their best friend. he stood up as quietly as he could, grabbing the camera and pressing record.

"this is a bonus clip." he whispered. "but look, he's sleeping." jihoon chuckled, showing soonyoung sleeping soundly, steady breaths falling from him. a loose hair fell into his face and jihoon moved his hand to move it as quietly as he could. "he's so cute. anyways i'm tired and i want cuddles so i'm for real going now." he laughed quietly. "bye-bye." he blew a kiss and pressed the stop button.

crawling back beside soonyoung and snuggling close to him, jihoon fell asleep and he didn't get a nightmare from the movie. that's because he felt so safe with soonyoung. he knew that if soonyoung was there nothing would hurt him and he'd always be safe.

soonyoung really was jihoon's everything. little did jihoon know that soonyoung felt the exact same, but the both of them were too scared to say anything, too afraid that this precious friendship would be ruined. it was very clear to everyone around them that they were clearly in love though.

as long as jihoon had soonyoung and soonyoung had jihoon, that's all either of them could ask for. the both wished it was on a more boyfriend-relationship level than friendship-relationship level.

—

the next day, jihoon spent most of the day editing the vlog and making it post worthy. he had to admit that vlogging was fun and although he wouldn't do it everyday, he'd definitely vlog at times.

he made the vlog really cute and even added the bonus footage of soonyoung sleeping, said man would have a surprise when he saw it but jihoon thought it was adorable.

he left it to upload as he posted an announcement on his twitter and instagram about the newest upload and that they should check it out.well within the hour, jihoon's youtube comments were full and they all made him smile and laugh.

**comment**

_jihoon and soonyoung are so cute!! wtf!!  
_

**reply**

_we just have such a good bond >< _

**comment**

_soonyoung needs to be in more videos he seems really easy going. he and jihoon also seem to work well together._

** reply **

_ he said he definitely wants to be in more, so you’ll see a lot more of him!!!  _

**comment**

_the way soonyoung looks at jihoon >< he really thinks the world of his best friend._

**reply**

_you lot notice everything... i didn’t even focus on that but he really is so cute._

**comment**

_they look so good together!! and omg!! the hand holding i truly believe that they like each other. you can't tell me that's there's not something between them!_

_   
_ ** reply  **

_ i— _

"looks like you're popular." jihoon chuckled, showing soonyoung the comments. soonyoung smiled, looking at jihoon with a hopefully gaze. "you can be in another one if you want."

"i would love to." soonyoung smiled. "can we film now? it's my day off so please." jihoon nodded right away. how could he say no when his best friend was so excited.

"okay, i have a video idea that i've always wanted to do but no one’s ever really wanted to do it." soonyoung nodded and let jihoon sit him on the bed and jihoon set up the camera it was in front of it. "it's going to be a challenge. all you have to do is guess the flavour of my lipglosses."

"sounds easy enough." soonyoung shrugged. jihoon got some lipglosses of different flavours, and his sleep mask to use as a blindfold.

"you ready?" jihoon asked, sitting next to him and soonyoung nodded. jihoon sighed pressing record and sitting back down. "hello carats, i'm here with my best friend. introduce yourself."

"me?"

"there's no one else here." jihoon chuckled when soonyoung motioned to himself.

"i'm soonyoung. nice to see you." he waved, smiling when his eyes caught sight of jihoon smiling in the viewfinder.

"today we're doing a challenge, it's kind of like the one that people do with lip balms but we're using lip glosses because i have an unhealthy obsession with them."

"you look pretty though." soonyoung blurted out and jihoon froze, staring at him, blinking a few times.

"thank you." he smiled, smirking towards the camera with a little shoulder shrug. "okay, so soonyoung's going to wear this sleep mask because we don't have a blindfold." another suggestive glance was made. "and then, i'm going to apply a lipgloss and we're going to see if soonyoung can guess the flavour. this will probably go awfully."

"hey, what do you mean awfully." soonyoung crossed his arms. "i'll have you know, i'm good at guessing games."

"i'll believe it when i see it." jihoon laughed at soonyoung's expression before placing one knee on the bed while his other foot was attached to the floor. he grabbed the sleep mask and pulled it over soonyoung's head. "can you see? cause i don't want you cheating."

"i can't see." soonyoung said. jihoon even asked soonyoung how many fingers he was holding up and when soonyoung got it wrong he knew that he couldn't see a thing.

"okay, this is the first one." he held up the strawberry lipgloss. "i'll write the flavours somewhere on the screen. you ready?" soonyoung nodded and jihoon applied the lipgloss to soonyoung's lips.

"this one’s strawberry." soonyoung said straight away after licking his lips. jihoon sat there looking at soonyoung. he guessed that so quickly.

"okay, well you're right. well done. i'll go and get a wipe cause i forgot one." he made the move to stand up. "don't take that off." he warned. soonyoung didn't, he just sat there and when bomi jumped up onto soonyoung's lap he jumped making her jump back off.

"she scared me." soonyoung laughed. jihoon would have fun watching that back. jihoon entered the room and wiped the gloss off soonyoung's lips before saying he'll apply the next one. jihoon grabbed the bubblegum flavour, applying it to soonyoung's lips.

"candy floss?" soonyoung guessed.

"nope." jihoon chuckled. he didn't know how soonyoung didn't get it right away. "try again."

"bubblegum?"

"correct." jihoon smiled, wiping off the gloss and continuing the process with some of the other flavours.

"apple."

"correct."

"peach."

"correct."

"lemon."

"correct."

"watermelon."

"correct." jihoon sighed. "you're so good at this. i wasn't expecting you to guess these so quickly." they had one lipgloss left and jihoon thought to himself about something he could do. his mind told him to do it because if he didn't do it now he would never have the courage to do it. "okay, time for the last one."

jihoon applied the gloss to his own lips, staying quiet so soonyoung wouldn't know.

"you ready?" jihoon asked him, soonyoung nodded and with that jihoon placed a kiss on soonyoung's lips. soonyoung who wasn't expecting that just licked his lips and nodded, smiling. "what's the flavour?"

"i think i need a bit more to be able to guess." jihoon rolled his eyes but just leaned in and placed another kiss on soonyoung's lips, a little longer and soonyoung melted into it. jihoon pulled away, leaving pecks on his lips whilst giggling and soonyoung licked his lips, humming. "cherry."

"correct." jihoon whispered, pecking his lips.

"maybe we could just make sure. you know i want to be one hundred percent sure that i got the right answer." jihoon chuckled pulling off the mask and connecting his lips to soonyoung's.

soonyoung kissed back, one hand going to the side of jihoon's face as the other tried to pull jihoon closer. jihoon pulled away when soonyoung licked his bottom lip. he didn’t want to edit a full makeout session.

"well that escalated." jihoon chuckled awkwardly. "um, do you want to like end this— and you know—"

"uh, yeah." soonyoung nodded, putting a hand on the back of his neck, feeling ever so slightly awkward.

"okay, well soonyoung obviously won. yeah— um well that's all." the tension was thick in the air and jihoon quickly said this last part it sounded like a rap verse. "anyways see you again, thanks for watching and stay shining. bye-bye."

“um.” soonyoung chuckled, watching as jihoon turned around after turning the camera off. he all but shot up, capturing his best friend’s lips with his own.   
  


  
“hmm.” jihoon made a noise of surprise when soonyoung kissed him, but he melted into it, wrapping his arms around soonyoung’s neck as soonyoung lifted him into his arms, jihoon’s legs wrapping around his waist. “soonyoung.”

soonyoung dropped jihoon down on the bed, still hovering over him. he kissed his lips, deep and passionate, lipgloss smearing everywhere but they couldn’t care.   
  


“i love you, jihoon.” soonyoung pulled away, panting for breath. “not as a best friend, more intimate than that. i love you as a boyfriend.”

”are you lying?” jihoon asked, gulping when soonyoung kissed his nose, cheek jaw and placed a tiny kiss on his neck making him hum. “i’ve loved you for so long, soonyoung. please tell me this isn’t a lie.”

”i’d never lie to you, baby.” soonyoung smiled. “i love you so much, words can’t explain and you don’t know how long i’ve waited to kiss you.”

”why didn’t you kiss me sooner?”   
  


  
“i didn’t want to ruin our friendship. you mean a lot to me, jihoon. i didn’t want to ruin that.”

”well, do you know— want to be—” jihoon started.   
  


  
“do you want to be my boyfriend?” soonyoung asked. all jihoon had to do was nod and soonyoung was connecting their lips again. by the time their kissing session was done, they were panting for breath, sweating lightly and their lips were swollen. but they were so in love.   
  


jihoon even called the video ‘ _lipgloss challenge with my boyfriend’._ let’s just say the fanbase went crazy.   
  


  
“hey, ji?” soonyoung asked to which jihoon hummed. “who’s name did you bleep out in your questions video?”

”you.” jihoon shrugged, from where he was cuddling with his boyfriend. 

“say it.” soonyoung teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

  
  
“hmm, kiss me.” jihoon giggled, leaning up so he was whispering against soonyoung’s lips. “kiss me, soonyoung. kiss me.”

“you want me to kiss you, baby?” soonyoung teased.   
  


  
“yes please.” jihoon nodded, smiling when soonyoung finally kissed him, licking over his bottom lip. “you give the best kisses.”

”i could honestly kiss you all day and all night. your lips are beautiful, baby. all of you is beautiful. and god, when you wear lipgloss you’re so cute but sexy and i just want to devour you.”   
  


“i love you.” jihoon blushed, holding soonyoung close, pecking his lips.   
  


“i. love. you. too.” soonyoung said between kisses, but jihoon was having none of it.   
  


“i know, now kiss me.” and that’s exactly what soonyoung did. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! i hope you enjoy this little oneshot 🥺🥺 i’m writing so much angst in my apocalypse au that i just wrote all my need for fluff into this haha. i was going to post this next week but i love it so i’m posting it now 🥺🥺🥺 i think it’s so cute honestly 🥺 god, i want to write so many things i think i need to start writing them down so i don’t forget haha. 
> 
> anyways i do hope you enjoyed this and for those following my apocalypse au i’ll see you saturday 🥺 the chapter is done for that. but yes!! enjoy the fluff 🥺
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read~ stay safe and have a nice week 🥺💞


End file.
